


Close Encounters

by DiamondDustOhSnap



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ...in space!, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Chocobros - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, HighSpecs, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Promptis - Freeform, Prompto has two dicks, Romance, There are definitely tentacles, There may be tentacles, We'll find someone for Gladio eventually too, things might get weird, who have I become?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondDustOhSnap/pseuds/DiamondDustOhSnap
Summary: Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio are adventuring around in space when they come across a distressed ship with two unconscious passengers: A green boy named Prompto and a mysterious woman called Aranea Highwind.Space shit happens.





	1. Strangers... in Space!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing here, except I needed a story where I can get more weird and silly—a break from the heavier stuff I usually write. So, uh... here you go. It takes place in space, cause why not? Come on this dumb ride if you dare!

The darkness seemed infinite. It reached for lightyears, almost nauseating in its vastness. And in truth, it was actually infinite; it was space. 

Ignis Scientia smiled as he surveyed the view from the floor-to-ceiling windows of the spacecraft. He was in freakin’ space! He had made it, and even after months on the vessel, the novelty of looking out of the window at the endlessness of it all had remained. 

At one point, it didn’t seem this would happen. He had been blinded in battle, and everyone knows that there are no such things as blind astronauts. But Noctis had insisted on finding a solution, and it came with a bit of the King’s own unique touch: crystal-infused glasses that, by some divine magic, gave Ignis sight when he wore the spectacles. 

Without them, however, everything was dark. 

Ignis found the irony of wearing these glasses only to watch the infinite darkness of space quite amusing. 

“Nice view,” a voice came from behind him. 

“Yes. Clear today, barely a star in sight,” Ignis replied, turning around to give Gladio a smile. “Finished working out?”

“Yeah. I guess I can’t spend all day in the gym. Are we getting close to our target?”

Gladio was going stir crazy. To be fair, he started going stir crazy about three days in. He spent most of his time working out, and he was larger than ever. Although there was a staff on board, Gladio had exhausted flirting with anyone that caught his eye, and even those who didn’t. He was bored, horny, and pumped a bit too full of testosterone.

Ignis figured that a new planet will certainly alleviate Gladio’s tensions. The contact they picked up in Insomnia seemed promising, so the three of them had set course for Planet Y’argen. Perhaps there were some attractive inhabitants there for Gladio, who had expressed that he was not limiting himself to the human race by any means, nor any binary forms of gender. He was a modern man with modern tastes. 

“We should be arriving on Planet Y’argen in a couple of weeks, if our calculations are correct. Don’t worry, Gladio, you will have your reprieve soon.”Ignis turned back to the void, though he wasn’t exactly sure what he was looking for; this pocket was meant to be spick and span. So what was that tiny fleck with a barely-visible blinking light?

“Gladio, do you see that?”

“What?”

“That light. Is it a distress signal?”

Gladio leaned against the window, as if that would help him see better. 

“No idea,” he said. “We better get up to the bridge and tell Noct.”

“Roger that.” 

—

Noctis Lucis Caelum always dreamed of being a sky pirate. He had to settle for intergalactic explorer instead, but there are worse things in life he supposed. He had his own freakin’ spaceship, his own crew, his two best friends, and infinite possibilities. 

So why did it feel so boring? So unsatisfying? 

It had finally happened, he thought. He had become a true spoiled brat, bemoaning his spaceship and friends and unlimited future. 

What a dick. 

“Noct!” Ignis said, as he entered the bridge, making Noctis jump. “We saw something.”

“Not another weird asteroid, Ignis. We’re not risking going near one again just so you can examine it.”

“That was a dwarf star, I’ll have you know, and who could have known that it was randomly spewing geysers of acid?” 

“I don’t know, Iggy, you’re the smart one.”

“And you’re in command, Noct.”

“Uh, guys, the weird object…?” Gladio interrupted. 

“Right,” Ignis said. “We saw something. Noct, bring up the viewfinder.”

“I’m in command, eh, Iggy? And here you are, telling what to—” 

“Noct, we haven’t any time. It could be out of range in moments!”

“Fine, fine… “

Noctis tapped on a screen and brought up the viewfinder, allowing them to zoom in closer to the object. 

“How peculiar…” Igns whispered. “It looks like a ship, but it’s not moving.”

“And there’s that flashing light,” Gladio added. “Definitely a distress signal.”

“Now this is getting exciting,” Noctis said. “Let’s set course.”

—

Ignis and Noctis argued the entire ride over to the distressed spaceship on the best way to approach it. What if it’s hostile, Ignis worried. What if they’re walking into a trap?

But it seemed Noctis was as thirsty for a change of pace as Gladio, and since he was in command after all, Ignis had to acquiesce to breaking and entering.

They approached the ship from the side, connecting the hatches together and Ignis triple-checking that it was airtight. Unsure of the ship’s environment, Ignis also insisted that they wear their exosuits. 

“They could at least come in cool colors,” Noctis moaned. 

The three crossed through the hatch, expecting a locked door to hack on the other end. To their surprise, it opened without needing a code. 

The screen on Ignis’s arm immediately beeped, a quick and urgent sound. 

“It seems the air is contaminated. Do not take your helmets off,” Ignis warned. 

“Copy that,” Gladio said. 

“I’m tempted, just to see you flip out,” Noctis laughed. 

They made their way through the ship’s dim corridors and rooms with flashlights, but found no one. Ignis an open door to a suite and stepped inside. It was unremarkable at first, until a woman’s dress strewed on the bed caught his eye. It was simple and black, efficient. He shone the flashlight on a nearby desk and noticed a medical folder. 

“Patient: Aranea Highwind” was written on the cover. 

Ignis opened the folder. The first page featured a photograph of the patient. He looked at it, feeling himself pulled in by her steadfast eyes. 

“Iggy, come on!” Noctis yelled. 

Ignis closed the folder before he could read anything of use and followed the others. 

They made their way to the bridge, and at first it seemed that no one was there either; the ship was deserted. Then Ignis noticed a hand draped over the edge of the command chair. 

“Look!” Ignis exclaimed as he ran over. 

Slumped in the chair was a young man about Noctis’s age, with messy blonde hair. But he was different too; he had a greenish tinge to his skin, and a black ink-like substance covering him in splatters. 

Noctis stared at him, intrigued. He looked so peaceful against the green and inky colors that grotesquely covered him. 

“Is he dead?” Gladio asked. 

Ignis pulled a device from his suit and scanned the boy. His heart rate was slow, but steady. 

“We better get him back to the ship and into quarantine,” Ignis said. “Gladio, can you carry him?”

“Sure thing.”

Gladio easily lifted the boy, and the three of them were about to leave when Ignis saw something from the corner of his eye—a flash of silver as his flashlight reflected on it for an instance. 

Ignis pointed his light back and walked toward the source. Sure enough, it was someone’s head—a woman’s—slumped over on the communications monitor. A hand rested on what was apparently the distress signal button. 

Ignis moved the woman gently to get a better look, and her face was instantly familiar. 

The medical files he had looked at—Aranea Highwind, was it? Yes, this was her. He was caught off guard for a second at the sight of her face, but quickly recovered and scanned her for signs of life. 

“Weak, but alive,” Ignis said with a sigh of relief. “Noct, give me a hand.”

The two men lifted Aranea, and Ignis balanced her in his arms. He felt like quite the hero as he made his way back to their ship, carrying this beautiful woman. He imagined how grateful she would be upon waking; after all, it was he who had spotted the distressed spaceship. 

Ignis imagined her coming to, a graceful woman with a soft and beautiful voice, all tender touches and demure smiles. 

Oh, how wrong he would be. 

—

Noctis watched the greenish young man as his crew of doctors poked and prodded him. The contaminant in the distressed spaceship had apparently knocked both passengers unconscious, but there was no telling what else lurked in them without testing their blood. 

“We’ve done what we can. Let’s see if he wakes up while we get the results,” one of the doctors said. 

Noctis nodded and dismissed the medical team, then sat down in a chair next to the bed, examining the man. The black inky splatters had been cleared away—it had come from someone or something else—but his skin remained a strange color. 

His features, however, came together rather sweetly. He had a soft look, attractive but also just a tiny bit off in that way that only made people more appealing. Noctis sat there staring. 

He was the goddamn King of the Universe (well, not yet, but he was working on it), and he was wasting his time sitting here, looking at a random green man. Noctis shook his head and got up to leave when he heard a groan. 

He turned around to find the man’s hand raised and rubbing his brows in confusion. 

“What…” the man muttered. 

“Oh, hey,” Noctis said. 

Oh, hey? 

Great. Great start. 

“We, uh, we saved you and your crew mate,” Noctis tried again. “We brought you on our ship. My best doctors are looking after you guys. Looks like you’ve had a close call.”

“Huh? Who… who are you?” the man said, finally taking notice of Noctis. 

“I’m Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prince of Insomnia.”

“That’s a mouthful, dude. Go easy on me, apparently I’m just coming out of a coma.”

“Uh, you can call me Noct?”

“Single syllable. Can do.”

“And your name?”

The man considered this for a moment, until his expression changed much like when remembering a word that was evasive just a minute ago. 

“Prompto. Prompto Argentum. Space pir—space pilot.” 

“Were you gonna say space pirate?” Noctis frowned. 

“No, I meant pilot. Foggy head, you know.”

“Right.” 

Noctis sat back down in the chair next to the bed. Prompto looked at him, searching for something. No doubt he was concerned about his safety, about who exactly this Prince was supposed to be. There were many dangerous things in the universe, and Noctis had to make it clear that he was one of the good guys. 

“Listen, you’re in good hands here. I’m just adventuring around, you know? No crazy ulterior motives.”

“But you must have a destination?” Prompto asked. 

“Yeah, guess we do. Planet Y’argen—have you heard of it?” 

Prompto went very still. 

“Nope,” he said at last. “Can’t say I have.”

“Seems we picked up a contact from them back on Eos,” Noctis explained. “We thought we’d come take a look. It’s an adventure, right?”

“Sure. Sounds promising.”

Noctis took note of Prompto’s strained voice, but being the inexperienced Captain that he was, he ignored it. Besides, that wasn’t fun or interesting. 

“So what happened?” Noctis asked. “How did you guys end up in trouble like that?”

“We were ambushed. They probably took everything valuable. Can’t believe we’re even alive… Guess they thought knocking us out and giving us a tiny chance of being discovered was merciful?”

“Yeah, it’s crazy that we even found you guys. You know how hard it is to find something in space? It’s like, uh…”

“… like a cactuar needle in a haystack?”

“Yeah. Exactly.”

“Lucky for us then,” Prompto said, smiling. 

Noctis felt a surge of warmth at this smile. It was so genuine, and so boyish and goofy. 

“We’ll try to fix your green skin soon.” Noctis said. 

“My green skin? Hate to disappoint you, buddy, but this ain’t going anywhere.” 

“Huh?”

“Can’t you tell? It’s just my skin color. I’m green. Born green, and will die green. Hope it doesn’t bother you though?” 

“No, no it doesn’t,” Noctis said, though he definitely felt uneasy about it. 

It was just skin, he told himself. Who cares what color it was? But… green? And not even a nice vibrant green—almost greyed out and sickly instead. 

“Don’t worry,” Prompto added. “It’s usually a better shade. It should perk up as I get better. Wanna feel?”

“Feel?”

“Yeah. Touch my skin. It’s kinda cool, I promise.”

Prompto held up a hand, offering it to Noctis. 

Noctis held his hand against Prompto’s hesitantly at first, but as he grew accustomed to the silky and warm texture, he found himself enjoying the contact. 

“So smooth,” Noctis said. “Feels like it’s extra well-moisturized.”

“Right?!” Prompto laughed. “Like, way better than a baby’s butt.”

Noctis let his fingers linger a moment longer, then removed them quickly, as if he had crossed a line. 

“Sorry. It’s just interesting.”

“Anytime, dude, Prompto said. “Just watch where you’re grabbing. Some parts are smoother than others!” 

“Right.” Noctis shifted awkwardly in his seat. “I guess I should check on your shipmate. Aranea, was it?”

“Aranea! I almost forgot to ask about her. Oh man, she’d never let that go. Tell her I say hi. And, uh, that I miss her. And thanks for saving our asses.” 

Noctis smiled and rose to his feet. 

“I’ll let her know.” 

—

Ignis was taking a purely scientific interest in their mysterious new crew mates—but namely Aranea Highwind. 

She was still unconscious, but he had many questions. He wished he had grabbed her medical file as he left her broken spacecraft, but it was too late now. They were speeding through space once more. 

The doctors wrapped their investigations and gave Ignis the all-clear for now. Whatever else was wrong with her and causing her stats to rise and dip in unexpected ways was too difficult to diagnose without further testing. 

“Thank you,” Ignis said as the doctors left the room. 

He was alone with her now. He stood by her bed, feeling that sitting down would somehow cross a line. Too familiar. 

His imagination began to wander again, thinking about what this beauty of a woman would be like once she awakes. He thought about her coming to slowly, rubbing her eyes as they focused on him. 

“Did you save me?” she would ask with a soft voice, tired and sweet eyes imploring him. 

“Yes,” he would say. “I couldn’t very well leave you behind, now could I?”

“Well, I’m glad you didn’t.”

She would give him this lovely little smile, curling just at the edge of her lips. 

They would have a gentle romance, progressing at an appropriate pace. They would start with coffee at her bedside while she recovered. They would slow dance by the floor-to-ceiling windows, under the stars. Eventually, they would confess their love for one another quietly in bed after their needy, passionate lovemaking. 

Astrals, space was a lonely place. 

Don’t be foolish, Ignis told himself, shaking his head and banishing the thoughts. He was falling for her, and she hadn’t even opened her eyes yet. Ridiculous. 

Maybe it was best to focus on the test results the doctors were finding instead. Ignis turned to leave, but just as he did, something caught his eye. 

He spun around and saw a small purple-and-red thing emerging from under Aranea’s bedsheets, seemingly from her midsection. It came out further, like a winding snake with rubbery skin and—what was that?—something that looked like suction cups lining its body. 

Ignis’s mouth dropped at the sight of this monstrous appendage. Then, his heart rate began to raise, years of fighting monsters setting his instincts on fire as he conjured his daggers and readied his stance. 

“Hey!” a voice called out. 

It was loud, raspy, brash. 

He looked up to see Aranea awake, raising her head and looking at him with harsh eyes and a wicked smile. 

“What’s the matter?” she said audaciously. “Haven’t you ever seen a tentacle before?” 

Ignis felt himself falling to the ground. 

Oh, fuck.


	2. Tentacles... in Space!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis struggles to come to terms with Aranea’s tentacles. Noctis makes a shocking discovery about Prompto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I don’t know what this story is but I sure am having fun writing it! I guess we’re going down a tentacle and DP route eventually XD

_Squish. Squish._

__

__

_Squish, squish, squish._

Ignis awoke to a strange sensation on his cheek. 

_Squish._

He opened his eyes and saw only darkness. His sight-imbuing glasses had fallen off. 

“Looking for these?” a voice said—Aranea’s voice. 

His glasses were placed back on his face, and from the periphery of his vision he saw a purplish-red thing. Ignis instinctively swatted it away. 

“Hey, manners!” 

Ignis looked up toward Aranea’s voice coming from the hospital bed. The squishy thing—the tentacle, rather—floated in front of his eyes. It was definitely still coming from Aranea. 

From precisely which part of her was the question. 

“You okay?” Aranea asked. 

“I, uh…” 

Ignis sat up, rubbing his head. 

“What… what is that?” he managed. 

“Just one of my tentacles.”

“…one of?” 

“I’ve got six.”

“Six.” 

Astrals, no. His dream woman was quickly going down the proverbial drain.

“One for each hole,” she added with a smirk. 

“Pardon me?”

“You know, for getting kinky. Pee hole, butt hole, two for the mouth, and, uh… guess you can choose the last two for either your nostrils or your ears.” 

Ignis swallowed hard and choked. Nostrils?!

“Hey, relax Specs. I’m just joking,” she said. “Mostly.”

“I’m afraid your humor evades me.” 

Ignis got to his feet and survey Aranea for any signs of danger. Aside from her appendage doing gentle circles in the air, she seemed harmless enough. He turned swiftly and walked out the door, hearing her calling out to him. 

“Leaving already, Four Eyes? Lasted longer than the last guy!” 

This was not how things were supposed to go. No, not at all. 

Best to let the doctors deal with it. 

—

“A tentacle?!” Noctis laughed and slapped his thigh. “Wow. Didn’t see that one coming.”

“Neither did I,” Ignis said as he took a swig of premium whiskey. He had been saving it for a special occasion; surely this warranted as such. 

“So much for your damsel in distress,” Gladio laughed. “But hey, she’s hot. I’d still tap that.” 

“Be my guest,” Ignis said. 

“Come on Iggy, don’t be so uptight,” Noctis said. “It’s just a little tentacle. Some people have webbed feet, or tails.”

“It was at least five feet long, and she has six of them. Apparently.” 

Noctis froze, then burst out into laughter. 

“Is she at least nice?” Gladio asked. 

“She’s… not what I imagined,” Ignis said, drinking more. “Best to let the doctors handle this one.”

“Fair enough,” Gladio said. “But did you ever think that it was rude of you to run away like that?”

Was Gladio seriously being the sensitive one? Had they flown through a wormhole? 

“I’m sure I’m not the first person she’s frightened.”

“Doesn’t mean it feels good,” Gladio said. 

“And what am I supposed to do? Apologize?” 

“That would be a start.”

“You should at least try talking to her,” Noctis added. “She might know some useful space things or something.”

Ignis sighed, knowing they were right. He had been untoward and cowardly. Tentacles or no tentacles, it was uncalled for—and she could make for a good ally. 

But Ignis Scientia was also a stubborn man. 

“I will speak to her when I feel ready,” he said, and got up to stare out of the floor-to-ceiling windows—his favourite pastime these days. 

Ah, the comforts of infinite space!

“Geez,” Noctis said. “Good thing that her guy friend is just green. Not nearly as traumatizing.” 

Gladio snorted. “Have you checked under the sheets yet, Your Highness? Who knows what is hiding under there.” 

Noctis hadn’t thought of that, but he was definitely thinking about it now. More tentacles? Some other strange appendage? Why did he even care? 

“Uh, I’m gonna go grab a drink,” he said as he casually left the room. “Iggy, do the right thing.” 

Ignis took his glasses off to clean them with his shirt hem. The infinite blackness of space turned into the infinite blackness of his vision. 

He never felt more blind. 

—

Noctis found Prompto sitting up in bed, happily eating a meal and reading a comic. It was one of Noctis’s King’s Knight volumes. 

“Where’d you get that?” he asked. 

Prompto jumped at the interruption and put down the comic sheepishly. 

“I found it in the bedside table. I wasn’t snooping, I swear. I was just…” 

“Bored? I get it. I was stuck here for days cause of food poisoning, so I brought a bunch of comics with me.”

Noctis felt queasy at the memory. He had eaten some highly questionable vegetables thanks to Ignis, only further proving his point that he just wasn’t meant to digest such things. 

“Want it back?” Prompto asked, holding out the comic. 

“Nah, you keep it. I’ve real it loads.” 

“Thanks, man. So... what’s going on?”

“Huh? Nothing?”

“Oh, okay. You came in here, so I thought maybe you needed something or had an update on Aranea.”

“Right...” Noctis shuffled uneasily, then sat down. He hadn’t even considered his excuse for visiting. 

Truth be told, he didn’t actually know why he had come. 

So stupid. 

“Aranea, yeah, she’s recovering,” Noctis said at last. “My friend found out something interesting about her though...”

“Her tentacles,” Prompto said, as if it were the most casual thing in the world. 

“Yeah, those things.”

“Don’t worry, she won’t hurt you. Did your friend get freaked out?”

“Yeah.”

“Probably hurt her more than she hurt him in that case.”

Noctis shifted uncomfortably. 

“Sorry ’bout that,” he said. 

“She’s used to it, I guess. Just try not to judge her for it, okay?” Prompto said. “She looks all tough, but I know it bothers her.”

“’Course not.” 

A silent moment passed between them. Noctis’s eyes searched Prompto, ran over his smooth green skin as he remembered the sensation of touching it. The green was more vibrant now, and it was kind of beautiful. 

“So, uh, do you have any tentacles?” Noctis asked. 

“Nah,” Prompto laughed. 

“Just the green skin?”

“Yeah, pretty much.” 

Prompto leaned back on the bed, crossing his hands behind his head. 

“Oh, and I’ve got two cocks,” he added nonchalantly. “But that’s about it.”

Noctis’s jaw dropped. 

Two cocks?

What. 

—

Ignis waited a week to speak to Aranea again. An entire week! And even then, he hadn’t exactly initiated it. 

No, he had to be cornered. Why? Because deep down, when it came to romance, Ignis Scientia was a pussy. 

A pussy in space. 

Ignis could handle a pair of breasts in a variety of proportions. He could handle a neat vagina, and probably even a not-so-neat one. He could handle a fine ass, and sometimes a cock (but only neat ones of those). 

But a tentacle?

No, SIX tentacles?

Astrals, almighty, 

Gladio, however, was immensely keen. Just think of all the possibilities, he had said. 

Ignis preferred not to. 

Aranea, however, seemed disinterested in that kind of interaction with Gladio. They did, however, form quite a strange pseudo-friendship where she would use her tentacles to do extravagant braids with his hair or allow him to use her appendages as resistance bands for training. 

Meanwhile, Ignis didn’t even know why he avoided Aranea so adamantly. It was easy enough, as she was still being kept in quarantine. But why was he so freaked out?

It was probably his deep seated disappointment at her not being the dainty and precious tentacle-free woman he had created in his head. Or maybe it was the fact that something about her scared him in a way he had never felt before. 

He had lost his sight, traversed space, put himself in countless life-threatening situations. But a strong-willed woman simply left him too tongue-tied for his comfort. 

Ignis practically jumped out of his shoes when he heard “Hey, Four Eyes” in the familiar voice in the cafeteria. 

“Aranea?” He said, turning around tentatively to look at her. 

Her tentacles were hidden, but they made gentle waves under the empire-waisted dove grey dress she was wearing. 

“Yeah, look at me all dressed up and out in the open. Free at last! Well, from quarantine at least.”

Ignis had to admit that she looked ravishing if he ignored the fluttering of tentacles. 

Dammit, why couldn’t she just be perfect? 

“I’m glad you are out and about,” Ignis said plainly. 

“It sure beats making people pass out with my little shock factor.”

“I did not pass out. I was merely caught off guard.”

“You sure hit the ground running.”

“You have to admit, it’s not what most people would expect.”

Aranea let out a long sigh and rolled her eyes dramatically. 

“Let me guess. You expected a soft-spoken woman with no tentacles and a burgeoning urge to become some man’s arm candy, peppered by passionate love-making sessions and gentle caresses and sweet nothings whispered in wispy tones in your refined ear.” 

Ignis blinked at her. 

“I promise,” she continued. “My tentacles are very good at passionate love-making. But I guess you’ll never know.”

Aranea flipped her hair and turned around to leave. 

“I’m sorry,” Ignis said. He hadn’t planned to—he had surprised even himself. “I’m sorry for my reaction and subsequent behavior. You are correct. I had unfair expectations. You see, I found you very beautiful when I found you on that ship...”

“... and then you discovered my dirty little secret.”

“No, it’s not like that. But I may have—rather unfairly—allowed my imagination to get the best of me. Could we start fresh, and perhaps even be friends?”

Aranea considered the offer, then held out a hand.

“Deal.”

Just as Ignis was about to take it, a tentacle took its place and Ignis unwittingly wrapped his fingers around it. He gasped, but quickly regained his composer and kept his hand around the squishy tentacle. 

It wasn’t so bad. A hint of suction, an interesting texture—there were worse things in life. 

If anything, it was delightfully warm. 

“Deal,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m having way too much fun with this dumb premise. I’ve had a tough couple of months, and getting a bit silly is making me way too happy. If you’re reading and having a giggle at this too, let me know in the comments :)

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, there be tentacles. Is this the first HighSpecs tentacle fic-in-the-making?? Are these even a rarepair anymore? 
> 
> I've got ideas for Promptis too, cause don't you dare think that being green is Prompto's only quirk. 
> 
> If you're a fan of my usual HighSpecs stories, I'm sorry if this gets a bit weirder than usual XD But I promise to still deliver a good dose of cheese and angst. But also tentacles.


End file.
